A primera vista
by Tellus
Summary: Emmett no está seguro del amor, pero un pequeño encuentro lo hará cambiar de parecer ¿Para bien o para mal? ¿Será correspodido? ¿Hasta donde se puede llegar por un amor? OS. Todos humanos. Espero que les guste :)


_Hola a todas las lectoras :)_

_Es mi tercera historia :D A esta la encontré en una carpeta en mi computadora, y, bueno, decidí subirla. Espero que les guste :)_

_Si por casualidad hay alguna de las lectoras de **"Un fin de semana ¿Normal?" **les quiero perdir disculpas pero tengo unos problemas con esa historia. Lo que pasa es que escribo el capítulo pero no me gusta como queda y lo borro para reescribirlo otra vez, así sucesivamente. De nuevo, lo siento, y les suplico que me tengan algo de paciencia :c Espero que este problema de inspiración se vaya lo antes posible y puedan aceptar este fic como una pequeña parte de la recompensa. _

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me adjudico la trama._

* * *

**A primera vista**

El sol de la mañana alumbraba toda la habitación, me desperté temprano, pero no tenía deseos de continuar durmiendo. Miré a la mujer que yacía a mi lado, esplendida, todo un ángel.

No me arrepentía de lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ya que gracias a eso, se podría decir que llegué a ella.

No pude evitar cuando los recuerdos afloraron en mi mente, reviviendo el momento.

~.~

Primer lunes de marzo, ahí empezó todo.

Un par de meses atrás, había decidido conseguir un empleo. Había terminado mis estudios de contaduría y administración de empresas, y necesitaba aprender a manejarme sólo. Mis padres insistían en que no era necesario, ya que, no es por presumir, pero contábamos con suficiente dinero para no tener que trabajar, gracias a la herencia que nos dejó mi abuelo a mí y a mis hermanos, Alice y Edward; pero me gustaba saber que hacía algo útil.

Dejé mi curriculum en todos los lugares posibles, esperando por algún llamado o aviso; pero pasaba el tiempo, y nada. Cuando me había resignado, con la idea de volver a repetir mi recorrido, recibí una llamada.

La llamada tan esperada, y la que me alegró el resto del día.

Ya sé, sólo era para una entrevista, pero tenía toda la confianza puesta en mí mismo, y con ese entusiasmo, me dirigí el día y en el horario acordados al lugar donde se definiría mi futuro: _"Twilight's Corporation",_ una empresa muy prestigiada y reconocida mundialmente.

Admito que me encontraba algo nervioso, pero sabía que eso no era bueno en estos momentos, y podría afectar la visión que el entrevistador tuviese sobre mí, por lo que lo disimulaba bastante bien.

―Señor Cullen ― llamó una secretaria bastante atractiva.

Me acerqué a ella para notar como recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada, sin disimularla. Esto no me incomodaba en absoluto, porque ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin sonar creído o egocéntrico, me consideraba un hombre bastante atractivo. A mis veintisiete años de edad era de estatura alta, y mi cuerpo estaba bien trabajado, producto de varias horas al día en el gimnasio. Tenía el cabello negro, algo rizado, mi piel era blanca como el mármol, y mis ojos eran de un extraño matiz color gris.

Cuando llegué a su escritorio, le sonreí coquetamente, y mi sonrisa aumento al ver como quedaba deslumbrada y sin poder decir alguna palabra.

―Sí, dígame ―pregunté cortésmente.

― El señor Black dice que lo espera en su despacho ―agregó después de unos segundos.

―Muchas gracias ―me despedí incluyendo un guiño. Bueno, no me resistí, después de todo, soy hombre.

Toqué la puerta de su despacho un tanto mas nervioso.

―Adelante ―escuché que decían del otro lado.

―Con permiso, señor Black ―dije una vez abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un hombre cuya edad rondaba por los cuarenta, de piel morena, algo canoso pero de apariencia resistente, su mirada demostraba el paso de los años y la sabiduría se reflejaba en ellos. Se veía como una persona amigable pero muy estructurada.

―Tome asiento, señor…

―Cullen ―completé.

―Muy bien, Señor Cullen, tome asiento ―y una sonrisa amigable surcó su rostro.

Se ve que la suerte estaba de mi lado ese día, ya que, de las 568 personas que aplicaron para el empleo, yo fui uno de los diez afortunados.

Con el paso del tiempo, fui ganando fama y me volví muy exitoso. Había hecho buenas migas con el señor Black desde el primer día, y también con mis compañeros de trabajo, especialmente con las señoritas, pero siempre les dejaba claro que no buscaba ninguna relación por el momento, ya que ante todo era un caballero, así me habían educado.

Mi vida era perfecta, tenía una hermosa familia y bastante dinero. No necesitaba una mujer, y tampoco había tenido necesidad de tenerla. Creciendo entre el amor de mis padres, siempre esperé por algo similar, algo puro y eterno, quien fuera mi esposa y madre de mis hijos; pero con el pasar de los años me di cuenta de que las probabilidades de encontrarlo son nulas. O eso creía, hasta aquél día.

Ese día, dejé mi auto en el taller y tuve que ir al trabajo caminando, no es que me disgustara, es mas, me agradaba, pero me había quedado dormido e iba con falta de tiempo.

Cruzaba una de las calles principales de la ciudad, en medio de una gran y apurada multitud, y cuando iba por la mitad de la calle, la vi.

Fue amor a primera vista, no lo dudé. En ese momento, mi corazón palpitaba desaforadamente, sentía como si un terremoto estuviera llevándose a cabo en mi interior; me quedé desorientado. No me había percatado de los empujones de la gente, ni de los gritos y quejas de los que parecían mas apurados; el mundo había desaparecido y sólo estábamos los dos, ella y yo.

Fue un bocinazo lo que me sacó de aquel trance, el semáforo había cambiado y yo continuaba parado en medio de la calle como un bobo, mientras el conductor gritaba cosas que ignoraba pero que no parecían nada bonitas.

Todavía un poco aturdido salí de allí y llegué a la esquina, donde me quedé recordando su imagen.

Su cabello dorado, algo desarreglado por el viento; su cuerpo de infarto, cubierto por un apretado pantalón de vestir color negro y una chaqueta de cuero color rojo con zapatos de tacón aguja en el mismo tono. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, sus rasgos, finos y delicados. Pero sin duda, lo que mas me atrajo fueron sus grandes ojos azules, que tenían un extraño tono violáceo también, dando como resultado un color extravagante y hermoso.

Era como una diosa, y con ese andar algo felino que tenía, demostraba que tenía su carácter.

Sonó otro bocinazo que me hizo percatar del tiempo, miré mi reloj y salí corriendo, estaba llegando muy tarde a mi trabajo.

El resto del día fue inútil intentar concentrarme en el trabajo, toda mi mente estaba ocupada por _"ella", _que, sin siquiera conocer su nombre, ocupó varios pensamientos míos.

Traté de encontrarla durante los siguientes días, llegando al mismo lugar y a la misma hora; esperándola sin ningún resultado.

Continué la semana con mis ánimos bajos, hasta que en el comienzo de la siguiente semana, la volví a ver.

De nuevo, mis pies se quedaron estáticos en el suelo, y mis ojos estaban detenidos en la hermosa figura parada en la esquina. Mis piernas no respondían, esperaba el momento en que cruzara por delante de mí, para admirarla desde mas cerca, pero no, se quedó parada allí.

En ese momento, mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas. _¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Por qué se quedó parada en la esquina? ¿Estará esperando a alguien? _Esto me entristeció. _¿Y si le hablo? ¿Qué pasaría si está casada o me dice que ya tiene una relación? ¿Lo soportaría a pesar de que no la conozco? _Sin lugar a dudas, una mujer como ella debía tener a alguien a su lado, otra vez, me entristecí mas por mis propios pensamientos.

Cuando reaccioné, a medias, terminé de cruzar la calle y aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas no mirarla, no lo logré. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y fue como un momento mágico para mí.

No sabía cuál era la expresión que tenía en el rostro, pero ella sonrió, y por un instante creí que tal vez se burlaba de mi cara, hasta que llamó mi atención.

―Hola ―dijo aun sonriendo―, usted es el señor Emmett Cullen, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con algo de duda en la voz. Esa voz era peligrosa, como el llamado de la tentación misma _¿Habré muerto?_ Tal vez me atropellaron la primera vez y ahora estoy en el cielo… _¡Pero bendita mi suerte si este es el infierno! Ardería en llamas por ver a esta mujer todos los días._

―Sí, soy yo ―respondí. Actuaba como un tonto, y las palabras salían con dificultad de mi boca― ¿Necesitaba algo? ―Yo necesitaba algo, quería saber su nombre, de dónde me conocía o había escuchado mi nombre; pero no pude preguntárselo.

―Me llamo Rosalie Hale, y lo conozco por su trabajo. Quería saber si habría algún puesto libre… ―_Rosalie_, un hermoso nombre. Sin saberlo respondió a mis preguntas. En ese momento no recordaba si había un puesto libre en la empresa, apenas si me acordaba de mi nombre, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de volver a verla.

―Creo que sí hay algunos puestos libres, pero podría pasar mañana, buscarme y le responderé con seguridad.

―Claro, no hay problema ―dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos― ¿Le puedo dejar mi número así me llama por las dudas?

―Sí, por supuesto ―esto me alegraba bastante. Ya tenía su nombre, su número y tal vez, si la aceptaban, trabajaríamos juntos.

―Aquí esta ―me tendió un pequeño papel azul donde citaba su nombre completo, en perfecta caligrafía, y debajo de este su número celular―. Bueno, muchas gracias, señor Cullen.

―No hay por qué ―le sonreí.

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, que me dejó mas atontado de lo que ya estaba. Aún no podía creer que hubiésemos tenido aquella conversación.

Pasaron tres meses de aquello, y Rosalie había conseguido el empleo. De a poco nos fuimos volviendo amigos, y salíamos bastante seguido. Aunque yo quería mucho mas que una simple amistad, por el momento me conformaba con compartir parte de su vida con ella.

Una tarde de trabajo habíamos acordado una cena para los dos, en la cual había decidido contarle lo que realmente sentía por ella. En eso pensaba hasta que mi teléfono sonó, miré el identificador. Era mi jefe.

―Hola, Emmett ―dijo con un tono alto, parecía emocionado.

―Hola, Billy ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―la relación que teníamos era muy buena; él mismo me ha dicho, varias veces, que era su favorito en la empresa. Mas que una relación empleado-jefe, parecíamos compañeros de toda la vida.

―Bien, gracias por preguntar ―una pequeña pausa― .Tengo una gran noticia para ti.

― ¿Cuál es la noticia? ―pregunté ahora con curiosidad.

―Mañana va a haber una junta de trabajo, y si les agradas a los del comité, ¡te ascenderán de puesto! ¡Serías mi mano derecha! ¿¡No te parece una buena noticia!?

― ¡Por supuesto, es una excelente noticia! ―estaba muy emocionado, todo en mi vida estaba saliendo perfecto, sólo me faltaba dar el paso final―. No sé qué decirle, no sé si merezco este honor.

― ¡Claro que sí! Todo esto es gracias a tu gran desempeño laboral.

― Y… ¿Cuándo es la junta de trabajo?

―Es mañana a las 20:30hs. El lugar todavía no está confirmado, pero ya te avisaré ―me quedé mudo, a las ocho estaba pactada la salida con Rosalie. Él continuó― ¿Qué te parece?

―Eh… si… es… Bueno, muy bueno ―dije algo ido, aún estaba shokeado.

― ¡Ya lo sé! Yo también me quedaría sin habla. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, eso era todo. Un saludo, Emmett.

―Hasta pronto.

Comenzaban los problemas.

No quería faltar a mi "cita" con Rose, en la cual le confesaría lo que sentía por ella; pero tampoco quería faltar a la junta, que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando toda mi vida. Tenía que idear algo.

Preocupado por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, me acosté en mi cama, y en ese mismo momento, llegó a mí una idea.

Al día siguiente, llamé a mi jefe y le dije que estaba muy enfermo; que había ido a almorzar a un restaurante chino y la comida me cayó muy mal. Como siempre fui honesto con él, me creyó fácilmente, pero estaba un poco desilusionado al saber que no podría ir a la junta.

Eran las 7:30 pm y yo ya estaba en el restaurante esperando a Rosalie. Estaba nervioso, feliz, melancólico, era una completa mezcla de sentimientos.

Ocho de la noche en punto la vi entrar por la puerta.

Estaba hermosa, y eso era poco.

Llevaba un vestido rojo que marcaba delicadamente su figura, parecía un ángel con su larga cabellara rubia, sin duda, la mujer que todos desearían.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablábamos de todo y de nada, y cuando ya íbamos por el postre, decidí que ya era el momento de confesarle lo que sentía.

―Rose, necesito decirte algo.

―Claro, dímelo ―tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

―Mira… ―no sabía por dónde comenzar.

― ¿Si? ―preguntó después de un tiempo en el que no dije nada.

―Desde el primer momento que te vi cruzando esa calle, provocaste algo muy fuerte en mí, me enloqueciste, fue como… ―no sabía si decirlo― amor a primera vista para mí ―de su cara se había borrado su sonrisa, ahora sólo me escuchaba atentamente―, y desde ese primer momento, aunque haya pasado todo este tiempo, sigo sintiendo exactamente lo mismo cada vez que te veo.

En ese instante, al señor de la mesa de al lado se le cayó al piso un vaso de cristal, eso captó mi atención por un segundo y miré hacia la entrada, donde reconocí a mi jefe, entrando al restaurante con un grupo de personas.

_¡No! ¡La junta es en este restaurante! ¡De todos los lugares de la cuidad, tenía que ser justo este! Si mi jefe me ve, estaré en problemas._

Un carraspeó me obligó a voltear nuevamente.

―Emmett, yo sé que tuvimos una buena relación desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, pero… yo no siento lo mismo que tú ―algo se rompió dentro de mí―. Pensé que éramos amigos, no siento nada mas que eso, amistad ―bajó la vista, se veía triste, mientras que yo, con cada palabra, me hundía mas bajo tierra― Los siento, pero ahora creo que debo irme.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa, dejando algunos billetes para pagar parte de la cuenta. No sabía cómo sentirme, estaba aturdido, y cuando la vi alejarse, sus palabras se repitieron en mi mente, cada una era como un cuchillazo mas a mi pobre corazón.

Me tomó un par de minutos darme cuenta de que nuestro jefe nos había estado mirando, su cara reflejaba decepción. Supuse que era por la mentira ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Él pensaba que estaba enfermo, y sólo estaba en un restaurante con una compañera de trabajo, la cual se fue, llevándose mi corazón con ella.

Al día siguiente no sabía qué hacer, por lo que decidí afrontar lo hecho e ir al trabajo, aceptando lo que me tocara. Fui directo a mi oficina, sin saludar a nadie. Cuando terminé de acomodarme, alguien tocó la puerta.

―Adelante―dije desganado.

―Buenos días, señor Cullen ―supuse que no estaba de humor, no me había llamado así en mucho tiempo.

―Buenos días, señor Black ¿Necesitaba algo?

―Sí, necesitaba hablar con usted por lo de anoche.

―Honestamente, no tengo que decir ―dije en tono arrepentido.

―No hace falta, déjeme hablar a mí ―dijo serio―. Esta compañía tiene como base la moral, el compañerismo, la solidaridad, la tolerancia y sobre todo la H-O-N-E-S-T-I-D-A-D ―remarcó a última palabra.

―No sabe cuánto siento lo de anoche, fue un error muy grande lo que hice ―no me refería a la mentira―, y no merezco una disculpa.

―No, no la merece. Pero soy un hombre comprensivo, y no quiero que uno de mis mejores empleados se vaya por un error que cometió y que cualquiera pudo cometer.

―No se preocupe, no volverá a ocurrir ―se lo prometo.

―Tomaré su palabra, señor Cullen.

Cuando salí, la vi. Estaba parada en la esquina, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Me quedé admirándola unos minutos, hasta que alguien se acercó a ella y la sorprendió por detrás. Me tensé, y mi estado empeoró al ver como la besó. Cuando terminaron, ella dejó un casto beso en los labios de él, sonrieron y se fueron agarrados de la mano. Se veía feliz.

Ese día, me fui muy dolido a mi casa, y no pude dormir en toda la noche. Pensé en todo lo que hubiera pasado si seguía mi amistad con Rosalie, si no le hubiera mentido a mi jefe. Pero mas pensaba en las cosas que un hombre puede hacer por amor.

~.~

Suspiré con algo de melancolía por ese momento, igual que cada vez que lo recordaba. Ya habían pasado dos años.

Pero ahora soy feliz, tengo a una fabulosa y excelente mujer a mi lado, y no hay ninguna duda de que ella es mi ángel, la mujer de mis sueños.

Se revolvió inquieta entre las sábanas, para luego abrir los ojos lentamente. Miró en mi dirección y me sonrió dulcemente.

―Buenos días, amor ―dijo. Me sonrió y dejó un casto beso en mis labios, el que intensifiqué un poco. Al terminar soltó unas risitas.

―Sí que son buenos ―me golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, mientras reía. Amaba su musical risa.

Cuando me miró fijamente a los ojos, hizo una pequeña y rápida mueca, pero no me pasó desapercibida.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté. Sabía que se había dado cuenta en qué estaba pensando, era muy observadora y me conocía como la palma de su mano.

―Piensas en eso ―murmuró bajando la mirada. Cuando empezamos a salir, le conté todo lo ocurrido, todo lo que pensé y sentí. No había necesidad de mentirle, sentía que eso podría ser alguna intervención en el futuro, y reviviendo algunas situaciones parecidas a esta, creo que no me equivocaba.

Puse un dedo bajo su mentón y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. En los suyos había un deje de tristeza.

―Hey, te lo dije mil veces y te lo diré mil mas si es necesario. No importa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y la que quiero como madre de mis hijos. Lo que pasó fue sólo un pequeño percance, sin importancia comparado con nuestro amor ahora ―una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla derecha y limpié con mi pulgar ―. No llores, por favor, todo lo que he dicho en este tiempo juntos es cierto, tu eres la única, a la que amo.

―Lo siento, pero es que a veces no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

―No tienes la culpa de nada, si las cosas se dieron así, es porque tenían que ser así, ahora soy feliz contigo.

Luego de decir eso la besé, lento, tranquilo, sin prisas; demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella. Estuvimos así hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario en nuestros pulmones. Terminamos con nuestras respiraciones algo agitadas y ella con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

―Te amo, Emmett Cullen, pase lo que pase ―dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, ya no estaba triste y eso me alegró a mí también.

―Yo te amo mucho mas, Rosalie Cullen, pase lo que pase.

Dicho eso nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Nunca me arrepentiría de lo que ocurrió, todo eso me llevó a ella, y nos demostró que uno no podía seguir sin el otro.

Siempre lo supe, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Merece algún review? Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, halagos, palazos o lo que quieran :)_

_También les quiero decir que abrí una cuenta en Facebook y una en Twitter para lo relacionado con esta página. Subiré imagenes/fotos de mis historias (ya hay un par, inclusive de esta), fechas de actualización; tal vez, una par de cositas mías, para que me conozcan mas si quieren; también me gustaría interactuar mas con ustedes y preguntarles por futuras ideas antes de subirlas a FF. Si me quieren agregar o seguir, respectivamente:_

_*Tellus Fanfics_

_*K_Tellus_

_Si quieren, los links están en mi perfil :) _

_Espero que esta Navidad la hayan pasado excelente y mis mas sinceros y mejores deseos para este 2013._

_Saluditos, _

_Tellus :))_


End file.
